In photocurable molding technology, light beam is used to irradiate liquid photosensitive resin, such that the liquid photosensitive resin is polymerized and soiled to form an object. It is understood that the surface roughness of the formed object depends on the resolution of the optical member, and therefore, the object made by the photocurable molding technology does not need any additional surface processing to reduce the surface roughness due to that the surface of the object is relatively smooth and fine. However, the conventional liquid photosensitive resin is polymerized and soiled by being irradiated by a light beam with one specific wavelength and the liquid photosensitive resin is not replaceable during the printing process, therefore, the object made by the conventional photocurable molding technology has one single color and does not achieve three-dimensional multicolor print effect.